futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Universal Christian Religion
SpecialSpecial Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Just prior to the terminal collapse of Christianity, the Protestant and Catholic sects of Christianity will re-unify into a single sect in order to conserve what is left of the Christian faith. Summary This religion will be practiced mainly in North America, the United Kingdom and the United States of Europe and would be established in the aftermath of the Good Friday 2028 riots that would consume the predominately white (Caucasian) countries. By 2030, a religious cult centered around an antiquated video game console would appear in North American society. Any attempts to get the Eastern Orthodox Church into the re-unification process becomes impossible as they are unwilling to liberalize their religious edicts to match those with the Universal Christian Religion. This "new" sect will allow both Protestants and Catholics to receive the Commmunion wafers while allowing Catholic priests to get married alongside their Protestant brethren. Since 2024, all Communion wafers have zero calories, zero carbohydrates and are gluten-free. However, it will be too late for most people as they will convert to atheism, Islam, Buddhism, Kurzweilism, autotheism (self-worship), and nature-based religions based on Wicca. On Easter Monday 2028, Israel will vote itself out of existence due to the terminal decline in religion. The Palestinians will take over the politics of the former Zionist nation of Israel and rename the country The Secular Republic of Israel. The Nicene Creed We believe in one God the Father Almighty, Maker of heaven and earth, and of all things visible and invisible. And in one Lord Jesus Christ, the only-begotten Son of God, begotten of the Father before all worlds, God of God, Light of Light, Very God of Very God, begotten, not made, being of one substance with the Father by whom all things were made; who for us men, and for our salvation, came down from heaven, and was incarnate by the Holy Spirit of the Virgin Mary, and was made man, and was crucified also for us under Pontius Pilate. He suffered and was buried, and the third day he rose again according to the Scriptures, and ascended into heaven, and sitteth on the right hand of the Father. And he shall come again with glory to judge both the quick and the dead, whose kingdom shall have no end. And we believe in the Holy Spirit, the Lord and Giver of Life, who proceedeth from the Father and the Son, who with the Father and the Son together is worshipped and glorified, who spoke by the prophets. And we believe one holy catholic and apostolic Church. We acknowledge one baptism for the remission of sins. And we look for the resurrection of the dead, and the life of the world to come. Amen. Ultimate fate of Christianity Christianity would collapse forever, outside of Rwanda-Burundi (RyansWorld), ten years later, resulting in the great leaders of 20th century/21st century Christianity going underground due to a "religious witch hunt" started by the non-Christian leaders of the future. This witch hunt would finally end when the last Christian religious elder would pass away in 2098 due to old age while in exile on the Denali Mountains in Alaska. Category:RyansWorld Category:Religion Category:Issues of the post-rock generation Category:Philosophy Category:Israel Category:North America Category:United Kingdom Category:Europe Category:South America Category:England Category:Scotland Category:Asb